


Sharing the night

by Tanel



Category: Planes (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanel/pseuds/Tanel
Summary: Ok this came out way too long.What the heck is that???Warning! If u don't want to see Pixar caracters doing weird shit then don't read :D
Relationships: Dusty Crophopper & Blade Ranger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Sharing the night

It was a starry night in Piston Peak.  
Last days had been exhausting for the team.  
Everyone were in their hangars, probably passed out.  
The only one that seemed to be awake was Blade.  
He was quietly sitting on the hill, looking into the distance, looking at the stars.  
He had woken up fo unknown reasons about an hour ago. He was unable to fall back to sleep so he decided to go outside instead.  
His mind was all over the place.  
He was thinking about the living beings he and his team had saved today, he thought about the fire and how Dusty nearly crashed today due to the stupid bird flying into him.  
Dusty wasn't badly hurt or anything, but Blade couldn't help but feel worried. 

Blade didn't know it, but there someone near him right now, coming closer.  
It was Dusty, Balde thought he was asleep but he too was unable to get any sleep tonight, the accident was replying in his head over and over again.  
Dusty rolled near to the hill where Blade was standing on.  
He just looked him.  
'he looks uneasy'  
He thought to himself, Dusty wanted to approach but he wasn't sure how. He just wanted to be with his crew chief and friend, and perhaps something more than just friend.  
Dusty liked him, a lot actually, his eyes, his voice, his personality.  
Dusty felt odd around him, but it wasn't in a bad way, it was just confusing. 

After thinking for a moment Dusty decided to go next to Blade, just to show him he is there for him. 

He made his way towards Blade, he tried to be quiet but not sneaky, he didn't want to startle Blade. 

Blade heard a slight hustle of the grass, at first he thought it might be wind, but as the sound came closer he already knew who it was.  
He was wondering what is this little plane doing up so late, he must be so exhausted, he himself was too. Blade stayed quiet at first, actually enjoying the company while thinking about how to start a conversation.  
However it was Dusty who spoke first "

"you must be exhausted.." 

Blade didn't expect Dusty to say that, he thought he would want to ask something or say something else, but this..

"I'm Allright"  
"aren't you? I thought you were resting"  
Was Blade's response, he wasn't looking at Dusty, he just looked the horizon line. 

Dusty just gave out a deep sigh, without really responding. 

The sigh sounded less likely to be from exhaustion, but rather something a one would make when stressed or nervous.  
Blade then turned himself very slightly towards Dusty, just looking at him.  
Dusty looked somehow off, he had this strange 'something' in his eyes.  
It didn't look like sadness, but it wasn't really happiness either. 

Blade wasn't worried but he wanted to make sure Dusty was all right. 

"something bothering you Dust?  
"Dust"  
Blade had nicknamed Dusty to Dust in last few months for some reason, it didn't bother Dusty, but he just wondered why did Blade call him by such cute nickname.  
Dusty turned his eyes to Bade again, his pupils appeared larger than usual, even the stars were reflecting on them.  
"I. I'm Allright Blade" 

He whispered.  
He was Allright, but he just felt strange, especially around Blade. He had been feeling like this for few months already, and Blade had noticed that too.  
Dusty was more excited but also dreamy around him lately.  
Blade wasn't quite sure why, but he felt something towards him as well.  
Blade, without really noticing it, slightly rolled closer to Dusty, looking him into the eyes. 

"Blade…"  
Dusty whispered, it was in a quiet questioning way.  
Blade looked off somehow, he almost looked sad and hypnotized, he didn't answer Dusty.  
"Blade?" Dusty repeated 

Blade moved closer to Dusty and nuzzled him gently. 

Dusty nuzzled back, he wasn't sure why but he felt free, he felt loved and, excited, "but why? "  
Dusty pulled away from the snuzzle, his nose was still against Blade's.  
Neither of them was sure why was this happening, perhaps this was just how it was meant to be. 

Dusty, without really being able to think straight, moved and placed gentle kiss on Blades mouth, the touch was so soft it was barely there. 

Blade returned the kiss, gently licking the plane's lip, Dusty opened his mouth, pressing his tongue against Blade's.  
The kiss was deep and slow. 

After they had finally backed down from eachother. They looked into each other's eyes, drowning into them.  
Dusty felt like he was swallowed down by Blade's deep icy blue eyes.  
His eyes were so beautiful really.  
Dusty had noticed the moment he first saw him, but back then they looked more intense and cold, almost cutting right through you if you looked into them. 

Few days later  
It had been an exhausting day for the firefighters, Dynamite nearly got trapped between flaming trees if Blade wasn't there to pull her out and only few moments later Blade hit a tree with his left side due to the strong wind that also threw retardant all over the place. 

"are you okay?!" Dusty asked through the radio.  
Blade didn't answer at first, he was trying to get back balance.  
He scratched the tree tops with his belly as he tried not to get between the trees.  
If his rotors would get into trees, he might fall or get hurt, a lot.  
He was finally able to lift himself higher into the air.  
"I'm Allright!"  
He announced others through the radio. 

Dusty felt worried but he trusted Blade when he said he was Allright. 

After some more time they were successfully able to put out the fire.  
The team returned to the base. 

Blade had a quick visit to Maru, just to check if there is any damage from hitting the tree, however it was few scratches and a tent on his side, nothing serious. 

After a quick repair Blade just went to his own hangar, it was already evening, usually he would go to his team, but he felt like he wanted to have some alone time, he wasn't sure why however.  
He found himself thinking about the air tractor.  
He just felt so strange about him.

Meanwhile 

Dusty wasn't with the team either, he too prefered to be alone, but he felt restless, he couldn't get the helicopter out of his mind.  
He was thinking about all the memories, good and bad with the Agusta and he couldn't help but smile to himself.  
He wanted to be with with Blade, but he didn't have any particular reason to just go up to him.  
"Maybe Blade doesn't want to be with me right now…"  
He thought to himself, he wondered that maybe the helicopter wanted to just rest in his hangar , perhaps this is why he isn't with the rest of the team.  
But on the other end, he also ask other if they are okay after someone has been hurt on duty.  
Aahh whatever..  
He thought to himself and made his way out of his own hangar, surprisingly it was already night.  
Dusty slowly made his way to Blade's hangar, when he was right behind the door, he just listened for a moment, he didn't hear anything, neither did he saw any light coming from the room so maybe he's a sleep? 

Dusty gave a gentle, barely audible knock ln the door.  
"he probably didn't even hear it"  
He thought  
But just as this thought had crossed his mind the hangar door opened with a loud crack.  
Dusty jumped.  
And looked up to see Blade, standing there, looking somewhat confused.  
"Dusty? What are you doing here?"  
Dusty just stared, mouth dropping open.  
When hen he suddenly realized why he was there again.  
"I-i.. Wanted to make sure…. If you are okay.." 

It wasn't entirely true, sure Dusty was worried, but he also just wanted to spend some time with air boss. 

Blade looked at Dusty for a moment before lifting his sight up over the base, he had hoped to spend time with the plane sometime, after looking around, he returned his eyes to Dusty. 

He then moved away from the doorway, backing up.  
"Come in Dusty"  
Dusty was even more confused now, yet so excited.  
He rolled past Blade into his hangar, the air was quite warm, warmer than his own hangar.  
He knew that Blade didn't like sleeping in cold, he said he is sensitive to staying cold in too long.  
Dusty was rather the type who preferred cold to hot but Blade's warm hangar was comfortable non the less due to it. 

Dusty rolled into the hangar a bit and then stopped.  
Blade came past him, laying on his sleeping mat, just looking at Dusty.  
"Talk to me"  
He suddenly said.  
Dusty didn't expect Blade to say this, he wondered that maybe Blade wanted to talk about something related to work, he didn't expect it to be anything personal.  
"uumm, about what?"  
Dusty replied, feeling somewhat nervous and excited.  
"anything" Blade replied, almost with a whisper.  
After few seconds of silence Dusty was about to say something when Blade suddenly jumped up from his sleeping mat.  
"wait, sorry would you like one?"  
And he started to look for something in his hangar.  
Dusty was now really confused  
"want one what?"  
He asked while the helicopter was looking for something from the drawer.  
After hearing the question he turned to Dusty again.  
"the mat.."  
He replied.  
Dusty was still feeling confused until it suddenly clicked what Blade meant.  
He wanted to give him a spare sleeping mat for being there. 

"ahh wait… no no i'm good"  
Dusty managed to say.  
Blade once again lifted his head, spare sleeping mat between his jaws and looked back to Dusty.  
Dusty was starting to feel rather hot, but not because of the warm room, the way Blade was right now, his red paint shining in the dim light of the room, his tail, the way he looked back at him with a sleeping mat between his jaws, amd the way his eyes reflected the lights in the room.  
His pupils were wide and he almost looked hypnotized, his posture was different too, he looked somehow loose and relaxed, tail lower than usual, rotors wery slightly pointed downwards, as if they were lipm and his landing gear was lower, almost dragging him across the floor.  
Dusty couldn't help but love the sight, he started to feel even more hot now, he felt aroused by the way Blade was.  
Blade slowly dropped the mat from his jaws. 

He then turned, closing in on Dusty until he was so close to him they could feel eachothers breath on their metal.  
"you want to share one with me?"  
Blade whispered while looking Dusty deep into his eyes.  
Dusty wasn't able to think straight anymore without thinking he muttered "Yes.."  
And Blade gave Dusty a small smile, his eyes had almost lit up at Dusty's answer.  
Dusty was still somewhat confused but he started to see where this is going and he liked that.  
He went towards Blade's mat, he could have sworn he smelled the helicopter's scent on it, before he could lay on it, Balde pushed him on the mat and Dusty lost balance, falling onto the mat nose first, he quickly stood back up and made room for Blade who parked himself right next to Dusty, nose towards him.  
Dusty smiled, he really liked it, he then moved closer to place a kiss on Blade's nose, Blade however saw it coming and shifted himself so that the plane kissed him straight on the lips instead.  
Dusty was somewhat surprised but also really excited.  
He gave Blade a deeper kiss and before he realized it he was silently panting while Blade's mouth was moving all over his.  
Blade kissed his mouth passionately and then started to move down towards Dusty's wing.  
He gently bit down on the crook of the wing, to which Dusty gave a quiet moan.  
Blade kissed and gently bit all over Dusty's little frame. 

Dusty wanted to do same to Blade but he had already lost all control and he was only able to stay there and enjoy whatever Blade was doing to him.  
Blade's mouth was standing to move towards Dusty tail, Dusty slightly lifted his tail up, almost like a hint to let Blade go further.  
The helicopter kissed the base of his tail and gently licked and kissed it.  
Dusty was already panting, he felt himself becoming hard and wet.  
When Blade finally let his tongue go under his tail, dragging across the panels, Dusty gave out loud moan.  
Blade backed up a little and went behind Dusty instead, he was already feeling quite hard, he had been waiting for this moment and now it was here.  
When Blade was behind him he dipped his nose down, under Dusty's tail and pushed his tongue against Dusty's panel, he sucked and licked it, waiting for the reaction from other to get access.  
Dusty wasn't able to hold himself together much longer and his panel finally clicked open.  
Blade just went right to it and digged his tongue deep into Dusty.  
"AAAHHH! Blade!!"  
Dusty screamed out.  
Blade loved his cries and passionate moans.  
He lifted himself up once again and went next to Dusty.  
"Do you want me?"  
He whispered to him.  
"Dusty was panting, trying to find words to tell him.  
He was almost speechless, he managed to blurt out a simple "yes"  
And after a few seconds he added "only If you want it"  
Blade was ready to mount the little plane but not before answering  
"you have no idea how much.." 

He then heaved himself over Dusty's left wing, being so close to him as he could, and then pulled him closer to himself.  
Dusty was so tiny, Blade wanted to be really gentle with the plane, he lined his large phallus up with Dusty's slit and rubbed himself against it.  
Dusty moaned and panted, he wanted more, he was so aroused he was dripping but he didn't dare to rush Blade.  
Then Blade slightly shifted and started to push his member into the crop duster.  
"GAAAAHHHH.."  
Dusty moaned even louder when he felt Blade stretching his insides, it didn't hurt, it just felt overwhelming and so so good.  
When Blade was finally deep inside him, Dusty closed his eyes and breathed through his mouth heavily.  
He tried to pull himself together but failed when he felt Blade pulling out again and then slamming into him with more force.  
Dusty just tried not to make too much noise. 

Blade found a rhythm and stuck to it, it felt so much better than the times he did it to himself, it felt way better than humping a pillow or even using toys.  
He gave out a low growl and bit his lip as he plugged into the little plane harder. 

Dusty was falling apart, he felt it coming the longer Blade kept moving.  
"AHHH Fuck… Blade, oh god!"  
He moaned out.  
However Blade felt Dusty was about to reach his peak, he slowed down, he now was moving incredibly slowly,  
Dusty was just panting now, coming back down from the peak he wasn't able to reach.  
Blade kept moving in a slow rhythm, when he felt himself and the crop duster relaxing again he started again with more force.  
Dusty cried out his name and panted heavily.  
Blade was almost completely lost himself in the sensation.  
"Oohh ffffffuck…oh… oh.. Dusty…. "  
He moaned.  
His vision started to blur as he felt it coming more powerful than before.  
The little plane was practically screaming under him. 

Dusty was so damn close, his slit squeezed around Blade's shaft as he reached his peak, Blade felt the little plane finally relaxing again, he knew he had gotten it, he himself continued a little longer.

He was so close again, he just fucked the little plane with quite amount of force, but not so harshly it would hurt Dusty. He was so damn close until finally.  
"Ggaaaahhhhh…" he gave out a brearhles scream, he felt the waves of pleasure rushing through his body, starting from his underside and moving up and becoming more powerful in his rotors, it was almost too much for him, his rotors slowly rotating due to the sensation.  
Dusty was shaking underneath him, feeling himself being filled with warm fluids. When he finally came down from the orgasm, he pulled out and off from the little plane.  
Dusty just melted into the mat, still dripping.  
Blade went to clean his underside, licking it carefully, digging his tongue in the other's slit to pick up every last pit of his and other's fluids.  
When he made sure nothing was left he settled down right besides Dusty and they peacefully fell asleep in eachothers company.


End file.
